Land Before Time 13:Time of the Blooming Flowers
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: Littlefoot runs away after his dad returns and his mom's death catches up to him, but then the sharpteeth attack and someone returns from his past to change his life forever... Summary inside. LittlefootXAli. Rated for safety. R
1. Chapter 1

_Littlefoot's father returns to the Great Valley. Not long after, Ali returns. However, the death of his mother finally catches up to him after all these years. Now, Littlefoot runs away from the Great Valley and it is up to the gang to rescue Littlefoot. Littlefoot then makes two new friends that he is forced to save. But then, someone returns from his past, someone who will change his life forever. Normally, Littlefoot only fights one or two sharpteeth, but it is the time of the blooming flowers, and sharpteeth are out hunting in great numbers…_

**I have seen The Great Longneck Migration, but it has been a while and I can't remember much of it so sorry if I'm politically incorrect. Please R&R my story when you read it.**


	2. Land Before Time 13

_Millions of years ago, before the age of man, Earth was a very different place than it is today. Countless species roamed the Earth; among then were the rulers of the planet, the dinosaurs..._

In the Great Valley, a group of dinosaurs were running around, playing tag. There was Littlefoot the longneck, the smart and brave one of the group, also the leader. There was Cera the three-horn, the group's hot-head and the strongest one. There was Ducky the swimmer, the sweet, understanding, loyal 'little sister'. There was also Petrie the flyer, the one person in the group who could get along with anyone. And then there was Spike the spike-tail, the quiet, hungry one.

As Cera dodged Petrie, Littlefoot heard his grandparent's voices calling him.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Littlefoot." the group said as they continued their game.

Littlefoot thought as he walked back to his nest, wondering why his grandparents wanted him. After all, he had just eaten lunch as there was still a lot of time before the Bright Circle reached the ground. Once he reached his nest, he asked his grandma why he had to come home.

"Grandma, is something wrong? The bright circle is still high in the sky. I just ate lunch."

"We have received a message from a flyer Littlefoot. Your father and his heard are on their way to the Great Valley. They should arrive not long after the bright circle reaches the ground and the dark time starts."

"My dad's coming here?"

"Yes Littlefoot."

"Oh boy!"

Meanwhile, out about three days walk from the Great Valley, a heard of Longnecks were walking, as they always do, looking for a place to eat. Everything was going fine until the leader was attacked by a Sharptooth. The longnecks encircled the children to protect them as the leader fought the Sharptooth. However, the leader was too old and soon the Sharptooth bit her at the base of the neck, making her fall and mortally wounding her. Two males walked forward out of the circle and fought the Sharptooth. Eventually, the tag team action got to be too much for the Sharptooth and he was forced to run off. Unfortunately, it was the end for the leader. One of the longnecks walked forward.

"Old one, are you okay?"

"I'm...abo...die..."

The herd started to murmur as the Old one said this.

"What are we going to do?"

"Great Valley longnecks..."

As she said this, she stopped breathing and died.

"What are we going to do? This is the time of blooming flowers. The Sharpteeth will be out soon. We must leave."

"The Great Valley is three days from here. She mentioned the longnecks there. Maybe we could take refuge there."

"Then that is what we will do."

The heard turned north and marched to the Great Valley.

That night, Littlefoot waited anxiously for his father's heard to enter the Great Valley. As always happens when waiting for something, one minute seemed to last one hour. But finally, the mists cleared and Littlefoot saw his father leading his heard to the Great Valley. Littlefoot rushed forward to greet his father.

"Dad, is it you?"

"Littlefoot, I am happy to see you again. Where are your grandparents?"

"We're here."

Littlefoot's grandparents walked up behind their grandson.

"It is good to see you again."

"Its' good to see you too Grandpa Longneck."

For the next few hours, the family got caught up. Finally, Littlefoot heard some of the best news of his life.

"I have decided to keep my herd in the Great Valley. From now on, I will be in the Great Valley..."

"Where is..."

"Pack Hunters got him a few nights ago. He didn't stand a chance. Snuck off to walk."

"Oh."

The next morning, Littlefoot introduced his dad to Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, although they had all done met once.

His dad walked off to eat, but Littlefoot stayed to play with the others. Cera, however, was not stupid and looked at Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Cera. I mean, I'm happy to have my dad in my life now, but I still...I don't know. I guess I'm mad at him for not being there when my mom..."

"Littlefoot, I'm sure he had a good reason for being gone."

"I know, but still..."

"Why don't you ask him Littlefoot?"

"I don't know Ducky. I guess I'm afraid of what he'll say."

Later that night, Littlefoot was at his nest trying to sleep, but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his mother's death. He opened his eyes and his grandpa was looking at him, that kind warmth and love in his eyes.

"Are you okay Littlefoot?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just...I'm glad to see my father again, but I guess I blame him for mother's death. I mean, he left the herd and then she got injured by that sharptooth and then broke her leg and died during the Great Earthshake. I can't help but think that had he been there she would still be here with me today."

"Littlefoot, your father loved you mother more than anything else in our world. When he left, it was to find a place where we could raise you safely. Our world was changing; the treestars and other plants we depended on for food were quickly dying. Trust me little one, had he been able to, he would have given his life for hers."

"I know Grandpa, it's just..."

"I know Littlefoot, I know. But don't worry about it tonight; you need to get some sleep before the bright circle comes back up.

For the next couple of days, Littlefoot thought on what he should say if he decided to ask his dad. He was alone at the Thundering Falls, so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice Ali come up to him. It was only when she said his name that he come out of the trance he seemed to be in.

"Ali, when did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago."

"What happened this time?" Littlefoot asked. The last time she had come to the Great Valley, it had been because they had been driven out by the Land of Mists.

"The Old one died. She was killed by a Sharptooth three bright circles ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Where are Cera and the others? And why do you look so down?" Ali asked, trying to keep Littlefoot from seeing the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"My dad returned to the Great Valley last night. And Cera and the others haven't waked up yet."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. I met him not long ago."

"Oh. I see."

"Come on, let's go get the others."

That day, at lunch, when the bright circle was high in the sky, Littlefoot decided to ask his dad the toughest question he had ever asked. The two longnecks were walking when Littlefoot asked.

"Dad?"

"Yes Littlefoot."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where were you when mother got killed by the Sharptooth?"

"I knew you would ask me that Littlefoot. I know you must think of me as responsible for her getting killed..."

"If you would've been there, then she would not have been killed."

"Littlefoot, you must understand that the times were bad. All of the food was dying, and we were forced to migrate. I decided to leave your mother and grandparents to find a place were we could live and raise you, a place with enough food. Not long after the great eathshake, I took charge of a heard of lost longnecks. I then heard about your mother fighting the Sharptooth. I heard no news about you, and because of what happened, I thought you had been killed too. I was too afraid of what happened to try and find your grandparents. Then, when I met you again during the Great Longneck Migration, I blamed myself even more. Littlefoot, I..."

"You didn't have to watch her die. You didn't have to feel the pain I did when I realized I was a youngling without my mother."

Littlefoot turned and run off before another word was said. His dad called out to him, but did not chase after him.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot ran and did not stop. Without realizing what he was doing, he ran off into the mysterious beyond. He did not want to go home, so he kept running. He didn't know how long he would be gone, but he did know he wanted to be alone.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were waiting for Littlefoot so they could all play tag, but eventually, they realized something was wrong.

"It is not like Littlefoot to forget about us, oh no no no."

"Maybe he's too busy with his dad to play with his friends." Cera said in an angry voice.

"Me know. Me fly up high and look for him." Petrie spread his wings and flew up high, flying all across the Great Valley. However, he did not succeed.

"Me no find Littlefoot anywhere. His grandpa and grandma don't even know where he at."

"It's not like Littlefoot to run off."

"We have to find him you guys. Come on, let's go look for him."

Ali, however, had seen Littlefoot run off and she decided to follow him. Not long after Littlefoot had left the safety of the Great Valley, she caught up to Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, wait up!"

Littlefoot stopped and turned as Ali ran up to him. When she reached him, he started to walk.

"Littlefoot, why are you running away?"

Littlefoot did not answer her, but kept on walking. As Ali kept trying to get him to answer, he kept thinking.

_'I wish she would just leave me alone. I want to be alone for a while. I...I miss my mom. Dad let her die because he wasn't there. I lost my mom because he went off.'_

Finally, Littlefoot turned to look at her.

"My dad left my mom to get killed by a Sharptooth. I never want to see him again. I don't know if I even want to see my grandparents again."

Ali stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. This was not the Littlefoot she, nor any of the others, knew. This was a completely different Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot..."

"Ali, just go. I want to be alone."

"Littlefoot, you need to go home. Everyone's worried about you. Not to mention that this is the time of the blooming flower, when sharpteeth are all out hunting."

"I don't care..."

"Littlefoot, you are acting like a hatchling. You are causing your grandparents to worry all because you feel sorry for yourself."

The two longnecks continued to argue for a long time, with the argument getting more heated every second...

"Ali, shut up! You still have your mom with you. I don't. You know nothing about how I feel. Maybe if your mom had been killed, then..."

"Littlefoot, you blame your father for your mom getting killed. Do you know who I blame? I blame you. I remember the story you told me when we left to find the Night Flower for your grandpa. If what you told me was true, then you killed her because you ignored her and run off chasing some stupid hopper. Because you did that she was forced to fight for you and she died. _You_ killed your mother Littlefoot."

Immediately, Ali regretted what she said. She was upset with Littlefoot, certainly, but she would never say something like that o one she cared about so much.

Deep inside of Littlefoot's soul, the beast hidden in everyone broke loose from it's restraints. Littlefoot lost all control. He turned and head-butted Ali, knocking her into a rock. She stood up, but Littlefoot wrapped his tail around her foot and dropped her to the ground. He started to attack Ali without even knowing fully what he was doing. He finally stopped. Ali looked at Littlefoot with tears running down her eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not the Littlefoot I knew, the Littlefoot I...just forget it. I hope you enjoy your new life."

With that, Ali turned and limped away, heading back for the Great Valley. Littlefoot, however, turned and continued on his course. He had decided to never return to the Great Valley. He never wanted to go there again. From now on, he was going to be a loner.

_'I do not need any friends. I thought I truly cared about Ali, but I guess I was wrong. That's okay though. I am now at home out here in the Mysterious Beyond...actually; I guess it won't be so mysterious anymore.'_

Ali returned to the Great Valley just as the bright circle started to go down. She had no trouble in finding Cera and the others.

"Ali, where have you been?"

That was when Cera noticed the bruises and the fact that Ali was limping.

"What happened? Who did that to you?"

"Littlefoot."

"Littlefoot did that to you?"

Ali nodded.

"Why?"

"We must get to his grandparents, now. I don't think he's coming back to the Great Valley."

Without waiting for a response, Ali limped off to find Littlefoot's grandparents. Cera and the rest of the gang were right behind her. His grandpa looked up as Ali arrived.

"Ali, your mother has been looking for you."

"Grandpa Longneck, Littlefoot has run away."

"What?"

"Littlefoot's run away from the Great Valley. You have to go after him."

"I fear my absence all those years ago has caused this." his dad said, over-hearing the story.

"It's too late to go after him tonight. We're going to need our rest to go after him."

"But Littlefoot..."

"Littlefoot is smart enough to find a place to hide for the night. The three of us will leave first thing in the morning to go after him."

"But..."

"Children, you need to get home, and what ever you do, _don't_ go into the Mysterious Beyond looking for Littlefoot. It's too dangerous. I do not want anything to happen to any of you while out looking for Littlefoot."

"Okay. Good night Grandma Longneck."

Cera walked off, followed by the others. Once they were out of range, Ali looked at the others.

"We're going to find Littlefoot, tonight."

"But Ali, his grandma said..."

"Ducky, she said the same thing to you four when Littlefoot snuck off to find the Night Flower, but you went anyway. If you don't want to go, then don't, but I'm going."

"Well, maybe we should let him find his own way home this time."

"Cera, he's in too much danger right now. It's the time of the blooming flower. Sharpteeth are everywhere."

"Oh...alright. Let's go find Littlefoot."

The others followed as Ali and Cera struck out to find their friend.

Littlefoot, however, did not stop for rest. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the Great Valley. The next morning, he was thinking to himself about what had happened with Ali when he heard a scream. He started to run and followed the scream to it's source. He discovered a club-tail and a three-horn fighting a group of pack hunters. Littlefoot knew they would eventually loose if help didn't arrive, and soon, but what could he do to help. That was when he got the idea. He knew where he was because he had been there before when the Thundering Falls had stopped. He started to throw small pebbles to get the attention of the pack hunters, and it worked. The pack hunters turned and started running after him. He took off, running for the cliff that led to the gargantuan spring/lake that fed the Thundering Falls. He run as close as he could stand to the edge of the cliff, with all six of the pack hunters right behind him, running at their top speed. Then, suddenly, he stopped, surprising the pack hunters, who did not realize about the cliff and were unable to stop, causing them to go over the side. Littlefoot walked back to where the two dinosaurs were getting a quick rest before walking off. They were about his age and size, which surprised him because they were alone in the Mysterious Beyond. He really didn't want to talk to them, so he just kept walking. However, they got up and walked up to him.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you for saving us back there."

"You're welcome." the club-tail said as they caught up to Littlefoot.

"We're orphans. Our parent's were killed in a sharptooth attack. My name is Tank and this is Trike. We're best friends. Do you mind if we travel with you?"

"I'm a loner. If you seek safety, the Great Valley's to the south, one bright circle travel from here."

"But..."

Just then, they heard a sharptooth roar not far off. Littlefoot shuddered.

"Oh brother. Run!"

Littlefoot, Tank, and Trike took off for a small cave in the distance, hoping they could outrun the sharptooth, who was now in sight of them.

They made it to the cave, but barely. The sharptooth, however, was persistent and kept the three dinosaurs trapped in the cave. Littlefoot was thinking.

"There are too many sharpteeth out here."

"Are you stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is the time of the blooming flowers. Sharpteeth are out hunting more than ever."

"Oh brother. I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together. My name is Littlefoot."

Meanwhile, Littlefoot's grandparents and his dad had left the Great Valley, intent on bringing him home. Ahead of them but behind Littlefoot was Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ali. However, Littlefoot had a day head start on Cera and the others, and almost two days on his family. The sharptooth had decided to find an easier meal, so Littlefoot, Tank, and Trike took off again. Littlefoot wanted to go alone, but he knew it would be impossible to get the two newcomers to leave him, so he reluctantly allowed them to tag along.

That night, while the others stopped for rest, Littlefoot and his two new friends continued on. Cera nor his grandparents knew that by getting rest they were allowing Littlefoot to get farther away from them. Finally, Littlefoot decided to stop for the night to get some much needed rest. The three dinosaurs found a small hole to sleep in, and it was big enough for all three of them to fit in, so they slept next to each other. Halfway through the night, there was an eathshake, but nothing bad happened so after it was over, no one thought anything of it.

Two Days Later

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ali were closing in on Littlefoot, slowly, and they didn't know it. Littlefoot and his small group were walking along a river when a large green sharptooth appeared in front of them.

"ROOOAAARRR!"

"Run!"

The three turned and started to run back the way they come, but then another sharptooth appeared. It too was green.

"Oh boy, this could be bad. Split up!"

"No, don't do that. It'll just make us easier to kill. We have to stick together."

The three continued to run as fast as they could, and little did they know they were heading right for Cera and the others.

Littlefoot's family were walking on the same trail the children had taken when the came across a rockslide, making it impossible to continue on the same trail.

"Oh no, how did Littlefoot get across that?"

"It could have been caused by the earthshake last night. He would have done been passed here."

"Then he's stuck on the other side. How do we get across this?"

"We'll have to find a way around."

Cera and the others were following the trail when they heard the roar of sharpteeth, and they weren't that far off.

"Oh no, please tell me I did not hear what I think I just heard." Cera said shakily. Another roar.

"Me no tell you then."

"Hey, guys, who's that?" Ali asked, looking in the direction of the roars. Cera looked at the figures before realizing who it was.

"It's Littlefoot! Who's that with him?"

"I don't know, but I really hate who's behind them." Ducky said, seeing the two Sharpteeth chasing them.

"Sharpteeth!"

"Littlefoot!"

The group waited for Littlefoot, Tank, and Trike to join them before running away. As they ran, Littlefoot looked at Cera.

"You came for me, again?"

"Don't we always?"

"You sure do. Now run!"

"We are running Littlefoot."

"Run faster!"

"Whose your friends Littlefoot?"

"Tank the club-tail and Trike the three-horn..."

"Littlefoot saved us from pack hunters."

Cera looked at Littlefoot who just shook his head.

"I would explain, but I'm too busy running from that Sharptooth."

As they run, Littlefoot looked at the everyone in the group, that is everyone but Ali. He had calmed down over the past couple of days, and now he felt really bad about what he had done to her. He wanted to apologize to her, but now was not the time.

Then, out of nowhere, two more sharpteeth jumped them. Littlefoot screamed as they turned to the west.

"Could this get any worse?"

As if to punish him, a fifth sharptooth appeared.

"Okay, now it _can't_ get any..."

"Littlefoot, shut up!" Cera yelled as the continued running for their lives.

Eventually, the sharpteeth trapped them, and they all knew their luck had finally, after so long, run out. Littlefoot's dad and grandparents were too far to reach them in time, and none of them could fight the sharpteeth. They all knew it was the end of the line for them. None of them would ever live to see the Great Valley again.

The three grown longnecks were too far to help the kids, but not far enough to be unable to hear the sharpteeth roar.

"Oh no. That was a sharptooth, and it sounded close."

Grandpa longneck shook his head.

"That was not a sharptooth."

When the other two looked at him, he continued.

"That was the sound of more than three sharpteeth, and it came from the direction Littlefoot's trail led. We have to hurry."

But even as they quickened their walks and ran, all three of them knew they would never make it in time, not even if they could fly.

Littlefoot watched as the first sharptooth closed in on them, ready for the kill. Just as it got ready to strike, a long tail came out of nowhere, wrapped around the sharptooth's tail, and jerked it to the ground. The children looked up to see who the hero was this time.

_'I wonder who it is this time. Grandma or Grandpa? Maybe even dad. Probably Doc...no...no way...impossible..." _

Littlefoot looked up at the newcomer, expecting to see Doc or his grandparents or even his dad, but the face he saw was one he knew he would never see again.

"Mother?"

"Run Littlefoot, run!" the newcomer yelled as she reared back and slammed into the second sharptooth, sending it to join its comrade.

The others turned to run, but Littlefoot was too surprised to move.

"Mother? But...you...died...I saw you. I still remember what happened..."

"Littlefoot, run, now!" she said, swatting another sharptooth with her tail.

Littlefoot did not move, and finally, Cera, Spike, and Ali pushed him away. Finally, he started to run. However, not long after they started to run, Littlefoot stopped.

"You guys go get help. I don't know how, who, or why, but if that is my mother, I'm not going to loose her again. I _have_ to go help her. Those sharpteeth will tear her to pieces."

"Littlefoot, if you go, they'll kill you too."

"Ali, I don't care. I'm not going to let her die because of me again. I'm going to go help her. You guys go get help." with that, Littlefoot ran off. He should have known Cera and the rest of his friends would not leave him to do it alone; they turned and followed him, but not before Cera gave Petrie an order.

"Petrie, fly back to the Great Valley and get some help."

"But me..."  
"Petrie, do it. You're the only flyer we have and you can get there a whole lot faster than any of us, and we need help."

"Me going."

Meanwhile, not far away, back on the original trail, Littlefoot's grandpa was leading the group towards the sounds of the sharpteeth roaring.

"I wonder what's happening. Sounds like they're killing each other."

"Grandpa longneck, look in the sky. Isn't that one of Littlefoot's friends?"

"I think it is." Grandma Longneck said, squinting her eyes so she could see.

"It is. That is Petrie. And it looks like's he's coming our way."

Sure enough, Petrie had spotted the longnecks and was flying down to catch them.

"Petrie, what are you doing out here? Did you and the others disobey me and come out here after Littlefoot anyway?"

"Me sorry..."

"Where are the others Petrie?"

"They that way...sharpteeth..."  
"Petrie, how many sharpteeth are there?"

"Me counted five chasing us, maybe more, but me too busy running..."

"_Five_ sharpteeth! Are Littlefoot and the others okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Petrie, lead the way."

Petrie wanted to say more, but instead turned and flew, the three adults following him at full speed.

It didn't take long for Petrie to lead the adults to where the sharpteeth were attempting to defeat Littlefoot's mother. At first, they thought it was Doc, but when they got a clear look, all three were as shocked as Littlefoot had been.

"Grandpa longneck, do you see what I see?"

"I think so..."

"Is that _who_ I think it is?"

"It looks like it, but that is irrelevant at the moment. What is important is that whoever it is is fighting to protect the children, and we owe it to help her."

"I agree."

Even with the three other longnecks in the fight, they were still outnumbered 5 to 4, and that was what was about to defeat them. As the fifth sharptooth attacked Littlefoot, his father knocked the Sharptooth to the ground, but in the process, the sharptooth knocked Littlefoot and Cera off of the cliff, where the longnecks were unable to reach them, and to their deaths. The two close their eyes, ready for their end when they hit something soft. When Littlefoot opened his eyes and looked around, he saw yet another person he never expected to be there. When they were back on solid ground, Petrie was overwhelmed.

"Uncle Pterano! You back!"  
"I told you I would prove myself Petrie."

Pterano then flew off and scratched the sharptooth that was about to bite into Grandpa longneck in the eye. The sharptooth roared in pain, but Pterano finished blinding the sharptooth and Grandpa longneck pushed the sharptooth over the cliff. However, out of desperation, the shaptooth snapped, grabbing onto Pterano's wing and dragging him down too.

"Uncle Pterano!"

Petrie was hysterical, but a minute later, Pterano returned, as healthy as normal.

"Don't worry Petrie, I'm okay."

"Uncle Pterano!"

While the adults were fighting the four remaining sharpteeth, a group of pack hunters jumped into the battle, attacking the defenseless children. However, Tank and Trike were not defenseless, and spurred on by the adults, as well as what Littlefoot had done for them, they fought the pack hunters. When the others saw this, they too decided to fight back. Cera was fighting three at once, and she was loosing. A fourth pack hunter jumped onto her back, about to bite down her neck, when Trike rammed it with his horns, knocking it to the ground. He then helped with the others before the two turned to help the rest of their friends. As they were running, Cera looked at Trike.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

He smiled at her.

"I'll make sure I collect that debt; if we live long enough."

Meanwhile, Tank swatted a pair of pack hunters off of Ducky and Spike before hitting a third attempting to jump him. Then, a fourth jumped onto his back and bit down as hard as it could. A second later, the pack hunter yelped in pain as teeth started to fall out of its mouth. Tank just laughed and shook off the pack hunter.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot knocked away a pack hunter attempting to get to Ali. Then, a pack hunter came up and slammed into Littlefoot, causing him to fall into Ali, knocking both longnecks to the ground. The pack hunter jumped Littlefoot, but stopped in mid-air as Pterano grabbed it with his talons and dropped it over the side of the cliff. Petrie decided to follow his uncle and the two flyers started picking up pack hunters and dropping them over the cliff, though Petrie was having a hard time of it because of his size.

Just then, a sharptooth knocked Ali to the ground and kicked her, knocking her out cold.

"Ali!"

"The sharptooth advanced on Ali, ready for it's meal. Then, out of nowhere, a grown threehorn knocked the sharptooth back.

"Leave our children alone sharptooth."

It was Cera's dad.

"Daddy..."

But he wasn't alone. Cera's mother and Ali's mother, along with Mr. Clubtail and Petrie's mother, were there too.

Ali's mother reached her neck over and licked her daughter, causing Ali to come too. When she saw her mother, she jumped up.

"Mom..."

"Not right now Ali. Just make sure you and the others keep safe until this is over."  
In the face of reinforcements, the sharpteeth decided to run off, knowing they were fighting a loosing battle. Once they were safe, Grandpa longneck looked at Pterano.

"Pterano, thank you for your help. Return with us to the Great Valley, if you will. I think after what you did it will be okay for you to return."

"Thank you longneck..."

Littlefoot was looking at the longneck that looked like his mother, wondering who it was, if it was her, and if it was, how she had returned from the dead.

"Mother, is it really you?"

"Yes my dear, it is me."

"But then how? I mean, I saw you die."

"I never died Littlefoot. I slipped into unconsciousness, and yes, I almost did die, but a couple of rainbow-faces teleported me somewhere far away and there I stayed to heal. After I recovered from the battle with the sharptooth, I decided to continue my search for the Great Valley, knowing that as long as you were alive you too would search for the valley."

"And all of these years you have been searching for me? Where did they take you?"

"All I know is it was a place far away."

Littlefoot thought to himself for a minute. He saw the scar from where the sharptooth had bitten her during that fateful battle so many years ago, but he was still having problems believing it was really her, though he really wanted to believe her. Finally, he asked her one question he knew would prove it was her.

"How do I know it's really you mother? I mean, what do I do?"

"Littlefoot, let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely."

Littlefoot then knew it was really his mother. He remembered back when she had told him that before he left on his on for the Great Valley.

"Mother, it's you! Its' really you!"

Her head bent down and rubbed against Littlefoot's head. Meanwhile, Littlefoot was about to die of happiness. Now the only thing he had left to do was to make things right with Ali and everything would be perfect.

Littlefoot's grandparents and father walked up and looked at her.

"Is it...is it really you?"

"Yes father, it's me."

"But dear, how?"

She then told them the tale she had told Littlefoot about the rainbow-faces saving her life. In the end, the three adult longnecks believed her. The were all talking when Littlefoot cut in.

"This is the time of the blooming flowers. We need to get back home to the Great Valley before we run in to more sharpteeth."

"I agree. Okay children, let's go."

The group started off for the Great Valley when he stopped. He turned and looked at Tank and Trike.

"Would you like to come with us?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to come to the Great Valley with us? You said you were orphaned, so you could come with us to the Great Valley. It's a whole lot safer there than it is here."

"Uh, sure, why not? We would love to."

"Well, come on then, let's go."

Together, the three ran to catch up to the others as they made their way back to the Great Valley. As they walked, Littlefoot introduced his mother to his friends and they told her about all of their adventures in the Great Valley and the Mysterious Beyond. Cera's parents also explained that when the three longnecks had left the Great Valley, the small group decided to follow them to bring the children back. As they walked home, Ali decided to talk to her mother.

"Mother, are you made at me for sneaking off to help find Littlefoot?"

"I understand why you did at, and I would have done the same time. I must admit, I am a little upset at almost loosing you, but you're safe and that is all that matters. Besides, I strongly think you love Littlefoot, and coming out here was the only thing you could think of. Don't worry dear, I understand..."

Later, at the Great Valley

They had all arrived safely at the Great Valley. The children were listening as the grown-ups decided on Pterano's sentence in light of what had transpired with the battle of the sharpteeth. As always, Cera's dad was against letting him back before his sentence of five cold spells was over. It was Cera who finally changed his mind.

"But daddy, he saved both Littlefoot's life and _my_ life. Had he not shown up when he did, both of us would be dead right now."

Whatever he had been expecting his daughter to say, this was not it.

"What?" he looked at Grandpa longneck.

"Is this true longneck?"

"Yes..."  
"Oh...I...ought..."

"Look, we all know what Pterano did after the Great Earthshake, and what he tried to do with the Stone of Cold Fire. But the fact remains: he has saved Littlefoot, Cera, and Ducky now from certain death. Not to mention saving me from a sharptooth and almost single handedly destroying a whole pack of pack hunters. I think he has earned the right to return to the Great Valley and prove to us he has been redeemed."

"Oh...very well. But only because you saved Cera. But remember Pterano, I will have my eyes on you, everywhere you go."

Later that afternoon, Littlefoot went to find Ali, whom he had not seen since they returned to the Great Valley. He found her on the top of a hill overlooking the bubbling brown goo. He walked up next to her and laid down on the grass like she was.

"Ali?"

"Oh, hey Littlefoot."

"Ali, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry about hurting you. I never meant to do it. It's just, I lost control. I know the others think I never loose control, but it's hard not too."

"It's okay Littlefoot, I forgive you. After all, I shouldn't have said what I did about you killing your mom. I'm sorry..."

"As much as I hated it, I knew you were right. Had I just stayed at my nest, then that battle with the sharptooth would never have occurred. But then again, Cera would be dead, because in that battle mother saved Cera as much as she did me. And I would never have met Ducky, Petrie, nor Spike and all of the others I've met. So I guess in a way, it was a bad thing but in another way it was a good thing. Ali, I think I was very lucky when I met you. Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Littlefoot..."

"And I want you to know, in case anything ever happens, I...I...love you."

"You what?"

"I..."

"I know what you said, I just can't believe it."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay. Littlefoot, I think I feel the same way."

"You do?"

Just then, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tank, and Trike walked up and joined the two longnecks.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Littlefoot. What are you guys doing?"

"Talking."

"About what."

"Nothing. I think one day our parents are going to get tired of us sneaking off into the Mysterious Beyond."

The group laughed as they all got up and started to play with a rock. From afar, Littlefoot's mother watched her son play with his friends. She smiled as she remembered what she had told him so long ago about how herds stuck to their own kind. But her Littlefoot had made friends with a sharptooth, two three-horns, another longneck, a spike-tail, a swimmer, a flyer, and a club-tail.

_'Looks like he's proved me wrong about that, as well as taught me a lesson on acceptance.' _

She continued to watch Littlefoot and the others play for a while before being joined by her mother, father, and husband. Together, they watched Littlefoot play, notcing the closness of the two longnecks.

The group continued their game as the bright circle started to reach the ground, getting ready for yet another trip across the sky. Everything went great in the Great Valley, until one day a young sharptooth entered the Great Valley, needing help...


End file.
